User blog:Wassboss/Chuck Greene vs Frank West
Frank west: A survivor of the mall outbreak and protagonist of Dead Rising Vs Chuck greene: A survior of the fortune city outbreak and protagonist of Dead rising 2 Who is deadliest Edges Paddle saw vs Katana: The paddle saw may look more deadly but it can only realy be used in a swinging motion. The katana can be used to stab, slash and in a swinging motion. Edge Katana Six shooter vs Blacktail: The six shooter has more bullets, more killing power and has been named one of the best firearms in the whole of dead rising 2. No contest. Edge Six shooter Assault rifle vs Heavy machine gun: The heavy machine gun has a higher rate of fire and more stopping power. While it will limits movement it still gets the edge. Edge Heavy machine gun Tenderiers vs Sledge hammer: The sledge hammer dose more damge. But that is all it's got going for it. It is slow to swing and once swung leaves the swinger vunrable to attack. The tenderisers are faster and just as deadly. Edge Tenderisers Argument I will take the side of Frank west and Danial will take the side of Chuck greene Frank west will win this easily. All of his weapons (bar the Blacktail) are more deadly than there counterparts. The heavy machine gun will decimate him from a distance and up close the katana will rack up the kills. While the sledgehammer is slow when it dose hit it will kill or incasipate. The black tail is still a good fire arm and chuck's paddle saw is not as good as it sounds. Sure frank may have some powerful weapons so dose chuck. The Six shooter and assault rifle will kill from a distance and in close range the paddle saw and tendrisers will rain supreme. His weaponry is faster nad he is younger giving him the physical advantage. The six shooter will be his signiture weapon as it is often considered the best weapon in the game. The paddle saw will kill easily and frank west stand no chance Thank you danial and to everyone else happy battling. Frank west is walking through the mall, having just saved several survivors from a zombie horde. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head and he turns to see chuck greene standing on a balcony above, assault rifle. “Hey I’m not a zombie” he shouts but chuck takes no notice and fires another bullet from his Assault rifle. Frank dodges to the side and shouts again “Listen i don’t want to hurt you, please just come down and we can talk about this”. “No” says chuck angrily and almost manically “you just want to hurt me”. “No i do-“starts frank but chuck opens fire on him, forcing frank to take cover behind a shop counter. Frank waits for the sound of chuck reloading before peeking out round the side of the counter. He sees that running away is impossible because chuck will just riddle him with bullets. Using his pistol is useless as the chuck is too far away. Suddenly he notices a humvee parked in the middle of the mall, with a machine gun on the back. Glancing back at chuck, who is still reloading, frank makes a dash for the car. Chuck is caught off guard and by the time he has fired his rifle frank is already safely behind the car. Chuck shoots all the wheels of the car and shouts manically “Now you can’t go anywhere”. “Wasn’t planning to” frank shouts back and jumps onto the car, grabbing the mounted machine gun. He opens fire on chuck, who is forced to jump from the balcony to avoid the oncoming barrage of bullets. “I knew you were trying to hurt me” says chuck and fires another shot scraping his arm. Seeing he is now a sitting duck frank jumps out of the car and takes out his Blacktail. “Come on” he says starting to get annoyed “you shot at me first”. Chuck looks confused but snaps out of it and gose back to being crazy “That was because i knew you would hurt me”. “What that makes no sense” says frank who is now confused. “Your face makes no sense” says chuck who raises his rifle and pulls the trigger. Click, Click. “Dammit” chuck shouts throwing his rifle on the ground “Piece of crap”. He takes out his Six shooter and gets ready to fire but frank is too fast and fires a single shot, striking chuck in the arm. “Aw crap” he says but still keeps hold of the gun. He points it at frank and fires all six bullets, all of them missing. Frank aims his gun more carefully and fires but this time chuck dodges the bullet. He quickly loads up a single bullet and kicks the Blacktail out of franks hand. He then puts the gun too frank’s head and says smiling “Looks like I’ve won" Frank tries to reason with the crazed chuck “Please don’t kill me what happened to you anyway”. Chuck keeps the gun to franks head but looks down solemnly. “Well” says frank sympathetically. “Well one day i was fighting off a horde of zombies” chuck says sadly “One of them got too close he bit me and i was infected”. “Well then why are you not a zombie” frank questions. “Turns out I’m sort of immune to the virus”. “What do you mean sort of” frank asks. “Well i don’t become a zombie but the virus makes my head all screwed up, i go crazy and i can’t stop myself”. Frank sees the sadness in chuck’s eyes and says calmly “I have a cure”. Chuck looks at him. “No you don’t there are no more”. Frank smiles “There is i have the last one. I’m supposed to give it to someone on the other side of the mall but i think you need it more”. “Really” chuck questions “thanks”. “Now if you could just put the gun away”. “Wait a minute” says chuck his sadness turning to anger “How stupid do you think i am”. “What do you mean” says frank shocked at this sudden change in temperament. “You’re trying to trick me once i put down that gun your gonna kill me”. “What no” says frank shocked “i just want to help”. “Tell it to the devil” says chuck and prepares to shoot. Frank thinking fast takes out his katana a places it between the gun and his face just before chuck fires. Chuck throws his six shooter away and grabs two chainsaws and a canoe paddle. Fastening them all together before frank can even move, he has made a paddle saw. He swings the paddle saw at frank but he easily dodges it. He tries to cut the paddle in half but chuck pulls it away and swings it again but franks catches one of the chainsaws with the katana, getting it caught in the spinning chain. Frank tries to pull out his katana but it won’t come out. Chuck pulls on his side but it is firmly stuck. “You don’t have to do this” says frank trying to reason with chuck “you can just walk away and I’ll let you go off to do what you want”. “Whatever old man” chuck says and yanks hard on the paddle, dislodging the katana. Frank lunges forward and slashes across, slicing the paddle saw in half. Frank points his katana at chucks chest and says “I’m telling you just come with me and i can help you”. “What happened to letting me go” says chuck. “You’re too dangerous to be loose in the mall I’m gonna get you fixed”. Chuck looks at frank and says “Why did you say you would let me go then”. “I just said that so that maybe you would take your guard down and-“ “And you could kill me, i knew it” says chuck accusingly. “I was going to say restrain”. “No you weren’t” shouts chuck angrily “That’s it I’m not listening to a word you say”. Chuck ducks down and punches frank in the stomach winding him and causing him to drop the katana. Chuck then runs off and gets some boxing gloves and some nails, while frank grabs a sledgehammer from a nearby DIY store. Chuck returns with his newly made Tenderisers and smiles at frank. “What are you gonna do with that pops build me a wall”. “No” says frank “This”. He swings the hammer in a downwards arch smashing the concrete floor where chuck was just standing. “Whoa” shouts chuck, obviously surprised by the power of the sledgehammer. Frank swings the sledgehammer at chuck but he moves to the side and frank completely misses, leaving himself wide open. Chuck sees his opportunity and jabs forward with his gloves hitting frank in the stomach. Frank clutches his stomach in pain and chuck hits him in the chest causing him to fall down winded and injured. Chuck grabs the sledgehammer from his hands and holds it above his head. “Say your prayers” says chuck ready to smash frank’s skull in with the hammer. “Not just yet” says frank and hooks both of chucks legs with his and trips him up. Chuck falls to the ground and frank stands up. “Nighty-night” says frank and knocks chuck out with a punch to the face. Frank pulls out a needle with the zombie vaccine in it and sticks it in chucks arm, curing him. A few minutes later chuck comes round and sits up dazed and confused. “What ,where am i” he says clutching his head “i should be in fortune city”. “Well you’re in the Willamette Park view Mall”. “Who are you” says chuck “I’m frank west” says frank putting out his hand. Chuck shakes it and they both turn to find a horde of zombies, shuffling slowly towards them.Chuck and Frank look at each other and smile. Frank picks up the sledgehammer and chuck grabs a nearby Metal pole. Exchanging glances they charge into the horde. Winner Frank west Experts opinion Frank won because his close range weaponry was very effective at doing lots of damage and his long range weapon had a higher rate of fire and he could keep chuck from attacking him with his rifle. frank west.jpg|Frank west katana.jpg|Katana blacktail.jpg|Blacktail heavy machine gun.jpg|Heavy machine gun sledgehammer.jpg|Sledgehammer chuck greene.jpg|Chuck greene paddlesaw.jpg|Paddle saw six shooter.png|Six shooter assault rifle.png|assault rifle tenderisers.jpg|Tenderisers Category:Blog posts